Love Fighter
by vayasyun
Summary: Jika Jungkook tidak berhasil dengan perjuangan cintanya, taruhan bodoh saat camping menunggunya! Fighting Jungkook! [VKOOK] [TAEKOOK]
1. chapter 1

"Kau kasihan padaku?"

Suara berat nan rendah itu disampaikan dengan bergetar, kentara menahan emosi dan segala perasaan. Taehyung benci situasi ini, Taehyung benci menyakitinya, Jungkook. Taehyung benci melihat binar mata bahagia itu redup, terganti dengan lapisan air, mata indah itu berkaca-kaca. Taehyung benci saat melihat bibir cantik itu digigit keras, melukai Jungkook. Pada intinya, Taehyung benci Jungkook terluka- karenanya.

"Bukan- bukan begitu maksudku-"

Taehyung membenci suara lembut yang bergetar ketakutan, dan kedinginan. Pulang bekerja paruh waktu tadi ia menemukan Jungkook di depan pintu flatnya, meringkuk sendiri dalam keadaan basah karena hujan deras mengguyurnya dengan kotak bekal dipeluknya. Jungkook tersenyum menyambutnya, Taehyung dengan jelas melihat lagi, plester baru di jari Jungkook. Taehyung benci Jungkook sakit.

"Kau- membawakan bekal untukku pada malam hari begini, kau kasihan padaku kan? Aku memang menyedihkan- ya? Iya kan?!"

Taehyung meringis setelah membentak Jungkook, meringis melihat tubuh kedinginan itu tersentak, mengkerut karena udara dan bentakannya.

"Tidak- aku- aku pikir, jika kita makan- makan bersama, semua lebih baik jika bersama-"

Cicitan lemah dari bibir yang memucat itu membuat hati Taehyung lemah, kembali membenci dirinya sendiri yang sudah sebegini payah, malah menyakiti Jungkook.

"Kau pikir aku perlu dikasihani hah?"

Kembali, ucapan penuh sarkastik dilayangkannya, ia membencinya sekali lagi, tapi ia sedang pusing, emosinya memuncak dalam berbagai faktor, dan ia tidak mau Jungkook tahu.

"A-aku, aku peduli padamu, Tae."

Jawab Jungkook mantap, menatap matanya tepat, menyampaikan kesungguhan yang hanya membuat Taehyung semakin terpuruk.

"Aku tidak butuh pedulimu, pulanglah."

Dapat ia lihat, Jungkook memandangnya penuh luka, kecewa dan tertegun. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, lagi. Dan napas Taehyung sesak saat melihat setetes air mata menghiasi pipi Jungkook.

Detik itu Taehyung menutup pintu flat sederhananya.

Brak.

Ia dapat mendengar suara benda jatuh.

Namun ia ragu untuk membukanya kembali.

"Taehyung? Kau masih disana?"

Ia tak mampu menjawab, hanya dapat menggigit bibirnya keras, mengutuk dirinya yang begitu kepayahan dicintai sebegini tulus oleh Jungkook, mengutuk Jungkook yang sungguh sempurna, yang setiap detiknya hanya membuat Taehyung mundur, merasa tidak pantas, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berteman.

"Aku peduli padamu, sudah ratusan kali aku bilang, aku menyukaimu. Aku- aku tinggalkan bekal- makanlah, cuacanya sangat dingin- jadi makanlah- kumohon- jika-jika kau tidak suka makam denganku, a-aku pulang, Tae."

Sangat dingin? Lalu kurang bodoh apa kau tetap disana menungguku? Batin Taehyung terkekeh pedih. Suara lembut itu diiringi isakan kadang, dan membuat Taehyung berbalik pusing, bersandar pada pintu. Menggigit lidahnya kasar, ingin merusak lidah tak bergunanya karena telah diam saja padahal sudah keterlaluan menyakiti Jungkook.

Bergumam 'maaf' tanpa suara, tanpa guna, karena tidak akan sampai pada pujaan hatinya. Menunggu waktu demi waktu, Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya, menghela napas dan berusaha agar jarinya diam, tidak bergetar untuk memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Dan yang ia lihat hanya ada kotak bekal yang kering, tanpa ada bekas-belas air hujan.

Taehyung memandang jauh, menggumam 'maaf' tanpa suara sekali lagi, dan mengambil kotak bekal merah itu.

Tbc apa end?

Yah jadi begitu, gua padahal mau bikin sequel behind u tp gbs:"v jadi bikin ginian dan lihat respon, kalo bagus gua bakal muter otak buat lanjut alurnya, udah ada tp klo mau lanjut jgn kaget ya karena sebenernya emg mau bikin love story anak abg humor garing gtu loch!ew. Tertarik? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Dan besoknya Jungkook sakit.

Taehyung merasakan rasa bersalah yang cukup besar, karena bayangan Jungkook yang basah kuyup terlintas dengan jelas. Otaknya berpikir kembali, menolak logika bahwa Jungkook sakit karenanya, menolak hati kecil yang merasa bersalah untuk menjenguknya, tapi Taehyung mencoba menolak kata hatinya. Memandang bangku kosong di seberang kanannya, bangku Jungkook.

Matanya lalu memandang keluar jendela, menggigit bibirnya kuat dan berakhir dengan menghela napas berat. Detik selanjutnya matanya terpaksa membulat, mengingat kotak bekal Jungkook. Dan kali ini Taehyung tersenyum, hatinya berkata ayo jenguk Jungkook! Tapi Taehyung tersenyum karena otak jenius yang menemukan alasan yang lebih baik untuk harga diri selangitnya.

...

..

.

Taehyung bingung.

Tangan yang terkepal berkali-kali berniat untuk mengetuk pintu itu, pintu rumah pemilik kotak bekal yang ada dibawanya, tapi berkali-kali juga diturunkan kembali.

Tenang Taehyung, kau kesini untuk mengembalikan kotak bekal bukan untuk yang lain!

Otaknya berteriak dan membuat Taehyung memandang pintu itu penuh arti, terkesan idiot. Dan-

Toktoktok~

Taehyung gugup.

Pintu terbuka.

"Ya? Siapa?" Seorang wanita cantik menyapanya, memandangnya penuh minat.

"A- halo tante, saya Kim Taehyung, apa Jungkook ada?" Taehyung berbicara dengan jelas, tersenyum manis pada akhirnya, membuat wanita- ibu Jungkook-terpesona.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Tae Tae itu? Hihi Jungkook sedang sakit nak, silahkan masuk dulu." Ibu Jungkook minggir mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk.

Taehyung masuk dengan ragu, memandangi isi rumah Jungkook yang sepi. Tanpa menyadari wajah penuh arti ibu Jungkook.

"Ah- nak! Jungkook di dalam- dan oh yaampun jam berapa sekarang?" Wajah itu terlalu mengandung banyak ekspresi.

"Jam- uh jam 7 malam?" Jawab Taehyung setelah melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Agak ragu dengan jam jenguknya, berpikir apa ini terlalu malam?

"Nah! Nak, jam 7 yah aku harus pergi- yaampun untung kau ada- ibu titip Jungkook ya! Dadah!" Ibu Jungkook berkata sambil bersiap-siap, tersenyum penuh arti diakhiri tutupan pintu yang terkesan terlalu semangat, membuat Taehyung terbata dengan fakta, ia hanya berdua dengan Jungkook.

Huh?

Berdua?

Taehyung gugup, lho.

Tapi, yasudahlah.

Taehyung berjalan lebih dalam, menuju ruang keluarga yang terdengar suara televisinya.

"Ekhem- Jeon?"

"Mama~ kenapa badanku masih panas hue~ bagaimana ini~ aku harus masuk besok mama~ besok ada pelajaran olahraga dan Taehyung yang berkeringat itu sangat- aaa mama aku harus sembuh!"

Taehyung terkekeh, menemukan sebuah gundukan besar di sofa yang memakai selimut Iron Man, sambil fokus melihat smartphone dan ya cukup terlihat bahwa itu dirinya yang di foto diam-diam. Televisi menonton Jungkook, bukan sebaliknya. Jungkook masih fokus ke smartphone nya, belum sadar bahwa Taehyung ada.

"Ekhem, Jeon." Intruksi Taehyung sekali lagi.

"Hm- sejak kapan mama memanggil Jeon?-"

Jungkook menoleh ke sumber suara.

"OH- ASTAGA!"

Gerakan spontan yang dilakukannya adalah menarik selimutnya sampai kebawah dagu, rahangnya jatuh, matanya membulat, keterkejutannya membuat kompres di dahinya jatuh dramatis. Dan Taehyung harus menggigit pipi dalamnya karena menyaksikan semua aksi menggemaskan Jungkook.

"Jeon?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"I- iya- ke- kenapa kau ada disini? Bisa disini? Kenapa- bagaimana bisa?" Jawab Jungkook gugup dan mengacaukan kalimatnya.

"Jadi kau tidak suka aku disini, ya?" Taehyung memasang wajah datarnya.

"TIDAK- tentu saja tidak!" Potong Jungkook cepat.

"Tidak suka?" Lagi, Taehyung bertanya.

"Suka- tentu saja- aku suka!- kau menjenguk aku dan tentu saja-"

"Jenguk? Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini-" Taehyung menaruh kotak bekal itu di meja "-mumpung hari ini aku pulang cepat jadi bisa mengembalikan ini."

Jungkook menaruh pandangannya pada kotak bekalnya. Menghela napas berat, berat sekali.

"Tentu saja kau hanya ingin mengembalikan kotak bekal- ya mana mungkin kau ingin menjengukku- hahaha lucu sekali aku-" Jungkook tertawa paksa, miris.

Taehyung berdeham keras, meredakan kecanggungan.

"Jadi, kau sakit?" Taehyung berperang dengan hatinya untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang terkesan perhatian.

"Ya- lihat saja." Ujar Jungkook seadanya. Taehyung jadi kesal kenapa jadi seperti ia yang membutuhkan Jungkook?

"Yasudah, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kotak bekal, dan masakanmu lumayan." Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, karena, sumpah, ini terasa canggung. Jungkook hanya diam saja, melirik pergerakan Taehyung. Berusaha untuk tidak menerjang Taehyung padahal rindunya setengah mati. Tapi kalimat yang selanjutnya keluar dari bibir pujaan hatinya, membuat hatinya bahagia, seakan segala macam sakit di tubuhnya hilang.

Cepat sembuh, Jeon.

Tiga kata, dan Jungkook positif langsung sembuh.

Jadi Jungkook langsung berdiri dan mengejar pangerannya yang hampir sampai di pintu.

Bruk~

Taehyung terpaku, merasakan punggungnya terasa hangat dan perutnya yang didekap erat,

Jungkook memeluknya dari belakang.

"Terimakasih telah mengembalikan kotak bekalku." Jungkook berkata seperti menggumam, karena ia malu setengah mati jadi ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung lebar Taehyung. Jelas, sekalian modal dusta.

"Ya, terimakasih juga atas bekalnya."

Pelukan itu belum lepas, karena keduanya benar-benar merasa nyaman. Taehyung meragu, lidahnya gatal ingin mengucap maaf atas segala kata-katanya tempo hari.

"Aku- peduli padamu, Tae. Entah apa yang ada di otakmu, aku peduli padamu, jangan buat aku menyerah karena aku serius peduli padamu, aku hanya ingin kau sadar, sadar dirimu ini sungguh- sungguh berharga bagi orang banyak." Jungkook membahasnya lebih dulu, Taehyung tersenyum, merasakan perasaan hangat yang melingkupinya, sehangat pelukan dari Jungkook.

Terkadang Taehyung berpikir untuk menyerah atas segala egonya, berpikir untuk mengaku jatuh untuk pemuda yang sedang memeluknya. Tapi kembali, ia masih meragu. Namun detik ini, ia merasa ini tidak salah. Pada dasarnya Taehyung alergi pada kata peduli. Tapi Jungkook sudah seperti ini, yang dipikirnya hanya, bercerita mungkin akan sedikit lebih lega.

"Kemarin- kemarin adalah hari tepat 3 tahun ibu meninggal-" Taehyung menjelaskan pelan-pelan, membuat Jungkook diam mendengarkan.

"Aku- aku selalu seperti ini setelah ibu meninggal, tenggelam dalam rasa takut sendirian karena a- pria itu telah pergi, dan ya aku sendirian-"

"Tidak, kau punya banyak teman, Tae. Aku ada." Potong Jungkook.

Jungkook melepas pelukannya, membalik Taehyung agar menatapnya, karena ia tahu, Taehyung butuh seseorang disampingnya saat ini. Taehyung takut, mata yang biasanya memancarkan aura dingin kini hanya terlihat takut, seolah semua aura dinginnya mengkerut. Taehyung menunduk, karena baru ini ia membiarkan orang lain tahu ia terluka, namun Jungkook bukan orang lain, kan?

"Dengarkan aku, kau tidak sendiri, hum?" Jungkook berusaha mencari mata itu, berusaha mendapatkan pandangannya, berusaha menyampaikan keseriusannya, tapi Taehyung tetap enggan menatapnya.

"Taehyung-"

"Tapi- aku sendirian Jungkook- ibu meninggal lalu ayah pergi begitu saja, aku sendiri, ayah tidak peduli padaku, apalagi orang lain? Ya, kan Jungkook?"

Dan Jungkook terkejut, karena selama kurang lebih 2 tahun ia mengenal sosok dihadapannya, baru kali ini ia melihat Taehyung sebegini lemah. Taehyung itu sempurna, luar biasa indah dan Taehyung seperti ini malah membuat Jungkook semakin ingin peduli.

"Aku- aku menyedihkan, sampai ayah tidak peduli lagi padaku-"

"Sst, tidak! Jangan berkata begitu- hei Taehyung lihat aku-" Dan netra mereka bertemu, mata Taehyung memancarkan luka dan mata Jungkook seolah menyampaikan iba, Taehyung dalam keadaan labil, tatapan mata Jungkook membuatnya marah.

"Kau- kau bahkan kasihan padaku, kan?!" Taehyung berkata sambil berusaha membuka pintu, namun Jungkook menghalaunya cepat.

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung membeku, Jungkook baru saja membentaknya? Jungkook membalik tubuhnya paksa, dan netra mereka dipaksa bertemu, oleh Jungkook.

"Ratusan kalinya aku katakan, kau berharga, kau paham? Kim Taehyung disukai semua orang, Kim Taehyung diidolakan semua orang, Kim Taehyung kebanggan semua orang, itu kau- Kim Taehyung! Kim Taehyung yang aku suka, aku cinta."

Jungkook menyatakan perasaannya untuk puluhan kali, namun yang ini sungguh terasa menggetarkan hatinya, menggelitik perutnya, dan mencoba meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Sebelum-sebelumnya hanyalah ucapan dengan malu-malu yang membuatnya gemas, tapi kali ini hatinya bergetar.

Taehyung meragu.

Hatinya goyah, apa sekarang waktunya melepas topengnya dan menarik Jungkook untuk dipeluknya?

.

.

.

TBC

Ini drama bgt ga si w ji2:"( gatau jd apa kg dibikin komedi soalnya unmood bnr. Ni w mau curhat, masa y td w diserang gr2 bukan vkookship only:"( kan gmn yha w kan fleksibel bs vk/kv hm, w bikin ff vk ada yg suka bikin kv jg ada yg suka, trs gmn?:"( harus gt w fokus ke vk doang? Review yha gaes eh tp y masa w malah mau bikin ff baru aja vminkook:v wkwkwkw

RnR uy!


	3. Chapter 3

Karena Kim Taehyung adalah pecundang, maka biarkan ia jadi egois.

Jungkook gagal membuat Taehyung percaya, karena lelaki itu menatapnya dalam selama beberapa detik, membuat kakinya melemas mendapatkan tatapan intens dari sang pangeran, tapi detik kemudian Taehyung membuang muka. Kasar, lalu membuka pintu terburu, dan pergi.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang kecewa.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengenal Taehyung sudah terhitung 2 tahun, hanya mengenal- dalam arti siapa yang tidak tahu siswa teladan yang berdiri tampan di depan podium memberi pembukaan sebagai perwakilan siswa baru? Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan makhluk dunia lain- dunia bagian lain alias kutub utara yang begitu sabar dengan wajah datar bahkan saat puluhan wanita menyatakan perasaan untuknya? Itu mutlak hanya Taehyung, dan Jungkook suka.

Pertama ia tahu tentang Taehyung adalah saat Jimin memintanya menemani ke rumah Taehyung untuk belajar karena besok ujian.

Di otaknya berkeliaran pikiran bahwa rumah Taehyung mewah, karena yeah Taehyung seperti pangeran. Berjejer bodyguard yang menjaga rumah mewah lalu pagar tinggi yang menunjukan kokohnya rumah besar nan mewah-

Tapi _boom_.

Dia malah berdiri di flat sederhana yang kumuh? Dia sampai menahan Jimin sebentar dan ingat sekali-

"Jim- kita salah alamat?"

"Salah? Tidak! Ayo masuk aku sudah telat 5 menit ya ampun bisa mati aku-"

"Tunggu- kita ke rumah siapa?"

"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung- cepat ayo-"

"- Yah Chim! Cepat dasar tidak tau diri! Kau yang minta tapi kau yang telat hah!"

Jungkook menoleh dengan dramatis.

"Tae- Kim Taehyung?"

"Tuh- aku sudah bilang kan bisa mati aku ayo-"

Dan Jungkook adalah murid bodoh. Ia ingat sekali bagaimana awalnya ia niat ingin belajar juga, tapi berakhir dengan memandangi wajah serius yang tampaaaaan sekali. Rahangnya tegas, tapi cantik. Matanya tajam, tapi cantik. Hidungnya mancung, tapi cantik.

Itu kejadian sebulan lalu, dan seperti seseorang yang terkena pelet, Jungkook jatuh cinta. Berusaha mendapatkan Taehyung bagaimana pun caranya, dan besoknya ia dengan berani, menyatakan perasaannya untuk Kim Taehyung di depan umum.

Ingat Jungkook bodoh? Tidak hanya bodoh, tapi idiot.

Dan jawaban Taehyung? Mutlak tidak. Beserta beberapa kalimat tajam yang menyayat hati dan sungguh _menyentuh_ -

"Pakai waktumu untuk belajar adik kecil." Taehyung tersenyum paksa dan akan melenggang pergi.

Hella- bahkan Kim Taehyung baru kelas 2 SMA dan Taehyung memanggilnya adik kecil? Dia sudah bolak-balik ke kelas Taehyung untuk Jimin dan Taehyung tidak kenal- setidaknya sadar- bahwa mereka sebaya? Bahkan kemarin malamnya Jungkook sudah mengapel- mememani Jimin- dan Taehyung tidak sadar? Lalu apa guna hidupnya selama ini Tuhan? Oke itu berlebihan.

Dan Jungkook saat itu mengumpati Taehyung dan berperilaku bodoh yang membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya selama menginjakan kaki di jenjang SMA.

Jungkook dengan lantang berbicara, tidak lupa dengan umpatan-

"Adik kecil hah? Kau! Aku bahkan ada di sebelah kelasmu dan bukan sekali dua kali aku datang ke kelasmu dan kau bilang aku adik kecil hah? Oke kakak dengar- sial karena kau sudah kurang ajar- maka lihat- hei kalian semua dengar-"

Nailed it. Jari telunjuknya naik. Sukses menjadi perhatian.

"Orang ini sudah kurang ajar- apa badan tinggi seperti aku tampak macam adik kelas? Hah? Yah dengar- kau Kim Taehyung- akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut padaku-"

Kalimat terakhir membuat Taehyung memutar kepalanya pelan dengan wajah yang- kurang ajar.

" _Bertekuk lutut? Bahkan ia sudah genap menjadi orang ke- seratus yang ditolak Taehyung_ -" bisik-bisik terdengar jelas.

"Ke- seratus atau ke-dua ribu terserah! Lihat kau Kim Taehyung aku akan membuat kau bertekuk lutut padaku- yah Jim lepas- anak ini terlalu sombong dan tidak peduli sekitar! Bangs- Jim lepas! Yah dengar! Jika aku gagal maka saat camping akhir semester aku akan melakukan- Diam Jimin! Saat camping aku akan melakukan-"

Jungkook berpikir, suasana hening.

"Aku- aku akan melakukan berjalan 3 putaran api unggun-"

 _Yah begitu sih aku bisa_

 _Anak bayi pun bisa_

 _Nenekku bisa_

 _Dengan telanjang boleh?_

"Aku belum selesai- aku akan berjalan 3 putaran dengan tangan dibawah dan kaki diatas!"

WOW!

 _Bilang panitia mereka harus membuat api unggunnya seluas lapangan sepak bola!_

 _Bilang panitia keliling api unggun juga harus dinyalakan api!_

 _Atau disekitar api unggun harus ditebar paku!_

Jungkook menelan ludah sulit, saat sadar dari amukan tololnya. Tapi Jungkook ialah Jungkook.

"Kau serius- adik kecil?"

Jungkook kemarin malamnya menyukai sekali suara jahanam yang menjelaskan pelajaran yang sulit dimengerti, tapi kali itu Jungkook tiba-tiba ingin menghancurkan pita suara Taehyung. Emosinya naik, ilustrasinya seperti kepala yang terbakar dengan asap keluar dari telinga.

"Dasar beruang kutub! Aku ini kelas 2 juga dasar bodoh!"

Jungkook rasanya ingin menonjok wajah tampan itu, tapi Jimin menghalanginya. Padahal jika tidak dihalangi juga, mana sudi ia melukai wajah tampan itu? Ya?

"Yah siapa peduli? Tapi-"

Taehyung mendekat, membuat Jungkook menelan ludah kasar, lagi.

"Kakak menunggu, adik kecil!" Wink. Jungkook hampir terpesona dengan beruang kutub itu dan setelah 2 detik berlalu ia baru sadar-

"Yah Kim Taehyung sialan!"

.

.

.

TBC

Dabel apdet enaaa:"v yah jadi gtu, itu dah masuk humor ga si? Garing ya adu:"( maapin aku yg selera humornya receh ngetz:"( sekarang aku nulisnya rada banyak uy gakaya behind u 13 chap cuma 8k+ word wkwk:v review nya kurang menyemangatikuhhh- sibuk yha mau lebaran? Btw MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN, atas dosa aku pernah bikin rate m yg ga hot jd bikin kalian ga nyampe/ GAk.

RNR LOVE!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Mata bulat itu indah.

Bagaimana tatapan penuh puja pemuda yang tersenyum khas kelinci ditujukan mengikuti seseorang di luar kelas, sedang memperhatikan penuh kelas yang sedang berolahraga basket.

Kim Taehyung dalam mode 'basah' itu sialan.

Mata tajam dengan bulu mata yang panjang itu tampak serius mendominasi, menguasai dan bermain dengan sangat baik. Sangat baik dalam kamus Jungkook adalah Kim Taehyung yang dalam keadaan basah dapat diperhatikan selama satu jam, itu sungguh baik bagi kesehatan mata. Ya, saat ini pelajaran seni, dan untuk Jungkook yang aliran seninya 'lancar', Jungkook rasa memperhatikan ciptaan Tuhan paling indah lebih baik, ya?

Jungkook itu bodoh, mau berapa juta kali pun ditolak, pantang mundur.

Karena ia tidak buta untuk tahu Taehyung beda untuknya, contohnya, Taehyung pernah makan satu kali bekal yang dibawanya dan memujinya- tidak membuangnya. _Well_ , itu suatu kebanggaan kan? Daripada tidak dilirik sama sekali? Cih.

Masalah Taehyung yang meninggalkannya begitu saja, ia sudah lupa. Terserah, yang penting Taehyung di depan matanya masih tampan.

Tersenyum sendiri memikirkan pikiran -sedikit- kotornya. Bagaimana butiran keringat dapat menempel bebas di kulit tan indah itu, bagaimana baju basah itu menempel dan membentuk tubuh kurus- untuk Jungkook semua tentang Taehyung itu sempurna- indah itu. Bagaimana angin yang berhembus membuat rambut basah itu sedikit terbang, bagaimana mulutnya menganga lebar terkagum-kagum dan bagaimana cara Jungkook harus menahan cara untuk tidak lari dan memeluk Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba Guru Jung masuk. Mengganggu acara -ayo menistakan Kim Taehyung di pikiran Jeon Jungkook- saja.

"Perhatian!"

"Maaf ini info mendadak, kemarin dikabarkan bahwa camping akan dilaksanakan akhir semester ya? Dan ada perubahan karena beberapa jadwal yang mendesak, camping dipercepat menjadi minggu depan, tanpa protes, terimakasih."

 _APA-APAAAN!_

 _CAMPING MINGGU DEPAN?_

 _WAH! HARUS MULAI BERSIAP-SIAP!_

 _EH BAGAIMANA DENGAN LOVE FIGHTER ITU!_

 _TAEHYUNG JELAS MASIH MENOLAKNYA!_

 _WAH KITA DAPAT HIBURAN NANTI!_

 _Glup_.

Binar mata itu hilang.

Bisikan-bisikan itu mengingatkannya tentang perjanjian tololnya satu bulan lalu. Satu minggu? Perjuangannya sudah satu bulan dan masih gagal lalu bagaimana hanya dengan waktu satu minggu alias tujuh hari alias 168 jam alias 10.080 menit alias- oke intinya Jungkook galau.

"Kook-ah?" Yugyeom, teman sebangku Jungkook yang mencolek bahu pemuda kelinci yang tampak tegang.

"Iya?" Jawab Jungkook tanpa menoleh pada Yugyeom, masih tegang dan pikiran buruk melayang menggantikan pikiran kotor tentang Taehyung.

"Kau dengan Taehyung, sudah sejauh apa?" Tanya Yugyeom polos, membuat Jungkook langsung kaku, gelagapan.

"A-aku? Dengan Taehyung? Ha-ha tentu saja kami sedang dekat! Kemarin saja dia menjengukku tau!" Bangga Jungkook yang sedikit dipaksa.

"Wah benarkah? Si Taehyung menjengukmu? Hebat!" Entah ya, Yugyeom kali ini memuji dan mengejek terasa sangat beda tipis.

"Tentu! Dan dia membawakan bekal untukku! Kau bisa lihat di cctv area rumahku kalau tidak percaya! Tanya ibuku sana! dan Taehyung menjagaku sangat baik saat ibu tiba-tiba ada urusan! Ugh~ pokoknya Taehyung itu sempurna sekali loh gyeommie~!" Suara Jungkook kali ini dibesarkan volumenya, terserah. Fakta kan kalau Taehyung ke rumahnya? Fakta kan kalau Taehyung membawa kotak bekal? Ya soal apa yang terjadi orang-orang tidak perlu tahu. Guru Shin di depan sana hanya tertawa kecil, karena _yeah_ taruhan itu sampai ke telinga para guru. Kok bisa? Ya ini kan soal Kim Taehyung!

 _WAH BENARKAH?_

 _ADA KEMAJUAN!_

 _HEBAT!_

Jungkook menaikkan dagunya, tersenyum bangga untuk menambah kepercayaan dirinya yang sesungguhnya saat ini hanya seperti satu helai rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba Guru Kim masuk. Kim Namjoon, Guru Bahasa Inggris. Pelajaran paling dibenci Jungkook, dan hei kenapa Guru Kim datang saat jam seni?

"Jeon Jungkook, ada?"

Oh- Jungkook menelan ludah kasar.

"Saya, pak." Tangannya terangkat menunjukkan diri.

"Kemarin tidak masuk kan? Ke ruanganku istirahat nanti, ikuti ulangan susulan."

 _Glup_.

Berapa kali Jungkook menelan ludah?

Ujian susulan? Bahasa Inggris? Di kantor? Sendirian? Tanpa persiapan?

Ulangi- Jeon Jungkook, membenci bahasa inggris, harus mengerjakan ujian susulan di kantor? Sendirian? Tanpa persiapan apapun?

Jungkook menoleh sinis pada teman sebangkunya, Yugyeom yang pura-pura tidak tahu. Terus menatapnya tajam sampai akhirnya Yugyeom tidak kuat dan- hanya nyengir.

Kata sendirian terngiang-ngiang di kepala mungilnya seperti gema.

...

..

.

"Jungkook, sudah ulangan harian yang ke tiga kalinya ini kau selalu gagal, bagaimana dengan nilaimu?"

Jungkook menundukan kepalanya, memikirkan nilai juga, karena yah selama ujian bahasa inggris, ia selalu gagal dan baru akan berhasil saat ketiga kali remedial. Luar biasa?

"Kalau begini, bisa-bisa kau membawa buruk nama kelasmu, kau kan pintar, namun kenapa di bahasa inggris kau begini?"

Wali kelasnya, Guru Oh, guru tertampan- tapi lebih tampan Taehyung- menegurnya halus.

Guru Oh menghela napas. "Kalau begini, aku akan minta bantuan murid jenius kelas sebelah untuk membantumu, selama 3-4 hari saja, minimal untuk mengejar nilai standar."

Murid kelas sebelah?

"Siapa? Murid kelas sebelah yang mana, pak?"

Guru Oh mengernyit, "Tentu saja, kebanggaan kita semua, Kim Taehyung!"

Oh-

...

...

...

..

.

"Kenapa, Jeon? Kenapa kau selalu berakhir menyusahkanku?"

Suara penuh kesuraman dan kegelapan itu masuk ke telinga Jungkook yang saat ini menunduk malu, karena- hei! Pujaan hatinya tau deh kalau ia hancur lebur di bahasa inggris!

"I- itu kan bukan mauku! Guru Oh yang mau aku dibantu tau! Bukan aku yang minta bantu!" Pembelaan yang tidak masuk akal, Jungkook. _Nice_.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak menolak saja?"

Jungkook berpikir. "Yah- mana mungkin aku menolak keinginan wali kelas kan? Lagipula kan ini demi kebaikan kelasku, kebaikan kelas yang dibimbingnya, aku sih ikut saja." Kembali, pembelaan yang tidak rasional terpaksa dikeluarkan, karena yah, lagipula siapa yang mau menolak 4 hari eksklusif bersama Kim Taehyung. Ehe.

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Masalah kemarin malam masih diingatnya, dan yah Jungkook tidak memberikan bekal untuknya hari ini.

Taehyung mengambil kertas ulangan pertama yang penuh coretan silang, dengan nilai diujung atas kanan, 30. Taehyung mengernyit.

Mengambil kertas ulangan kedua, yang tidak jauh beda dengan yang pertama, penuh coretan dengan nilai, 25. Taehyung meringis.

Mengambil kertas ulangan ketiga, yang tampak bersih. Bersih dan rapih. Dengan nilai nol, diulang 0, dan Taehyung mengerutkan alis.

"Yang terakhir, kau kehabisan waktu atau bagaimana ini?"

"I-itu- salahkan Guru Kim dan teman-temanku! Waktu aku sakit itu- dasar Gyeommie tidak tahu diri! Ada ulangan dadakan tidak kasih tahu! Jadi kan aku tidak belajar- huh dasar Guru Kim juga! Memberi ulangan dadakan begitu!-" Jungkook mendumel.

"Bilang saja tidak bisa, dasar bodoh." Sarkastik, Taehyung memang kejam!

"Ya! Aku tidak bodoh- memang bahasa inggris saja yang tidak jodoh!" Mencoba membela diri, lagi.

Dan mereka melewati waktu, 1 jam lebih dengan indah. Indah untuk Jungkook. Seperti di drama, ilustrasinya itu semua materi yang disampaikan hanya sampai dahi Jungkook lalu jatuh tanpa masuk otak, karena Jungkook hanya fokus memandangi pangerannya- yang tampak luar biasa tampan. Suara husky dengan aksen bahasa inggris yang _boleh juga_ untuk orang Korea adalah anugerah bagi telinganya. Tapi sekali-sekali bentakan juga disampaikan Taehyung saat sungguhan merasa Jungkook bodoh sekali.

"Yah cukup sampai disini dulu, aku lelah, kau bodoh sekali sih."

Jungkook memanyunkan bibir lucu, mau bagaimana lagi jika bahasa inggris bukan jodohnya. Karena buat Jungkook, jodohnya ya _the one and only_ Kim Taehyung. Jungkook terkikik dengan pikiran diotaknya.

"Pulang bersama, ya Taehyung?" Ih gemas sendiri tau fakta bahwa sekolah sudah sepi dan bisa pulang bersama dengan Taehyung!

"Aku langsung ke tempat kerja." Jawab Taehyung sambil bersiap meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Diikuti Jungkook yang berlari kecil, mengutuk kaki jenjang Taehyung yang langkahnya besar.

"Kalau begitu, aku antarkan ke tempat kerjamu!" Mereka sejajar sekarang. Taehyung diam saja, karena ini lucu juga untuknya.

Mereka menuju halte, berjalan dengan dua tatapan yang berbeda. Pria yang lebih tinggi menggunakan tampang datarnya, sedangkan yang lebih pendek selalu tersenyum dengan fakta pulang bersama Kim Taehyung walau dalam keheningan.

Halte bus tampak ramai, namun tidak perlu menunggu lama, bus yang mereka gunakan datang. Masuk secara buru-buru dan berhimpitan.

Entah bagaimana.

Taehyung mempersilahkannya masuk duluan, seperti tuan putri. Seolah menjaganya dari bahaya yang datang dari belakang.

Lalu saat melihat bangku penuh, Jungkook berpegangan pada besi diatas disusul Taehyung pada sebelahnya.

Selama perjalanan, Jungkook selalu merona. Bagaimana tidak? Posisinya saat ini, pipinya berada tidak jauh dagu sang pangeran hati. Tinggi mereka yang tidak terlampau jauh membuat posisi Jungkook menang banyak. Mendongak sedikit maka ia akan mendapatkan pemandangan rahang tegas itu beserta hidung mancung yang cantik. Menunduk sedikit maka ia akan mendapatkan pemandangan jakun indah yang kadang bergerak panas.

Oh Indahnya hari ini.

.

.

.

TBC

(:

Yah pegel anjir, 1k+ wkwk finally gua ngetik banyak gengs. Ya akhirnya aku melanjutkan ff ini! YAY! semoga masih kerasa manisnya:") kaya om sehun:"( gils gua bawa sehun ke ff gua cos gemes bgt dengan kekhilafan gua nonton teasernya sehun yg bangsul:") istigfar yas Tae lebih ganteng kok:"v wkwk. A/n nya panjang y njir:"( gpp seimbang ama isinya y wkwk:v

Reviewwww gaes!:*


	5. Chapter 5

Jungkook tersenyum terus pagi ini.

Berharap waktu cepat habis lalu dia akan kembali dibimbing oleh Taehyung. Ugh~ Tidak sabar!

"Kookie-ah? tidak capek senyum terus?" Yugyeom senang lihat senyum manis yang menyilaukan itu, tapi terlalu sering juga membuatnya aneh. Terlalu banyak manis kadang membuat mual, ya?

Jungkook menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Eh Gyeom! Tau tidak? ternyata kebodohanku dalam bahasa inggris kadang berguna juga ya-" Menatap ke langit-langit kelasnya dengan tatapan memuja, Yugyeom memandangnya aneh, karena saat ini memang Jungkook tanpa aneh. Kadang pensil ditangannya digigit secara gemas.

"Kau bangga kau bodoh?" Yugyeom malas basa-basi. karena Jungkook yang dalam _mode_ begini bikin bingung. Mau pura-pura tidak tau bahwa Jungkook _kelainan_ hari ini, tapi nanti pasti pemuda itu akan _ngoceh_ seharian yang tidak jelas, ambigu dan aneh.

"Hei- semua itu ada hikmahnya, aku berterimakasih padamu kemarin aku jadi ulangan susulan di kantor, wah~ lalu aku mendapat hasil nol karena-" Yugyeom menoleh cepat.

"Kau- mendapat-nol? serius? dan kau berterimakasih? oke Jeon, sekarang ceritakan kenapa kau jadi sebegini-"

Ck, Yugyeom berdecak melihat Jungkook yang masih belum bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya dan kaki yang kadang menghentak manja lalu gigitan bibir seolah jatuh cinta.

"-Jangan basa-basi! Kau kalau begini itu sulit dimengerti dan aku malas meladeni, paham? Jadi beritahu aku, ada apa? apa ini urusan pangeran kelas sebelah hah?"

 _Puk._ Jungkook melayangkan pukulan gemas nan manja pada sahabatnya, tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Kau tau saja- ihihi~"

Ih, Jungkook sungguhan menjijikan kalau begini. Lihat bagaimana ia bertingkah seperti anak perawan. Maksudnya lihat, tertawa yang manis, kaki merapat seolah malu, dan memukul manja Yugyeom. Asli, Yugyeom agak sedikit geli.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi- kemarin aku ujian susulan-"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kau tau inggris bukan jodohku karena jodohku Kim Taehyung, kan?"

"Hm."

"Nah, aku mendapat nol-"

"Ya dan kau bahagia, luar biasa! _Applause!_ "

"Nah, kata Guru Oh kegagalanku sungguhan dapat merusak reputasi kelas-"

"Ya tentu saja bodoh!"

"Lalu Guru Oh yang sangat tampan dan cerdas itu memiliki ide yang luar biasa cerdas dan sungguhan cerdas!"

"Ya, Guru Oh terbaik."

"Dia bilang _Wah kalau begini aku akan minta mengadakan bimbingan tambahan untukmu_ dan-"

"Kau ada bimbingan pribadi dengan Guru Oh? Yaampun Jungkook _how lucky-_ "

"Tidak, lanjutnya _terpaksa aku harus meminta bantuan pada murid kelas sebelah_ , lalu aku bertanya, _murid sebelah yang mana, pak?_ Guru Oh bilang dengan tegasnya _Tentu saja murid kebanggan kita semua, Kim Taehyung!_ Dan wooooo~ kemarin adalah hari paling indah, hari ini juga, besok juga, lusa juga- besok lagi sudah biasa- tapi tidak! yang penting aku bisa bersama Taehyung kan Gyeommie?"

"Jadi intinya kau belajar bersama Taehyung?"

"Loh, bukan Gyeommie! Aku yang belajar karena Taehyung-ku sudah pintar!" Yugyeom mendelik memdengar kata _Taehyung-ku_.

"Lalu sudah sejauh apa?"

"Kami baru belajar sampai _tenses?_ atau apa? terserah yang penting aku bersama Taehyung, berdua~ bisa pulang bersama dan-"

"Eh kau bilang hanya berdua?"

"Iya, kenapa? kau mau ikut? tidak bisa-"

"Stop, Kook. Waktumu kurang dari seminggu lagi, aku akan membantumu memperjuangkan cintamu! Tenang saja, Kook! Aku Kim Yugyeom memiliki ide yang cemerlang!"

Dan Jungkook bergidik ngeri melihat Yugyeom yang sangat bersemangat.

.

.

 ** _~Love Fighter!~_**

.

.

 _Semoga lancar, Kook!_

Jungkook menelan ludah pahit dan menggerakan bibirnya kaku, merasa tidak nyaman, tapi kata Yugyeom ini demi kebaikan perjuangan cintanya yang tampak hanya jalan di tempat.

Menunggu Taehyung 5 menit serasa 30 menit, gugup melandanya.

Kenapa?

Karena jika dilihat lebih teliti, Jungkook lebih manis lagi.

Bibirnya dimaju-majukan karena terasa aneh. Ya karena Yugyeom melapiskan sesuatu diatas bibirnya.

Kata Yugyeom _Ini akan membuat bibirmu lebih menarik agar Taehyung tergoda lalu mencium atau menghisap kalau perlu!_

Jungkook bahkan ragu, tapi mendengar kata _cium_ dan _hisap_ membuatnya menelan ludah sulit.

Dan- Taehyung datang. Seperti biasa, tampang datar dan dingin mengurangi 0,1% ketampanannya.

Duduk disampingnya dan menghela napas berat.

"Sudah lama?"

"Apanya?"

"Ck- Mau menyusahkanku apalagi hari ini?"

Jungkook mendelik, untung sayang.

Menyerahkan buku catatannya yang ditulis rapih, rapih tapi tidak dimengerti, buat apa? Memandangi Taehyung yang menangkap sekilas materi dan mengangguk paham. Mulai menjelaskan dan bertanya bagian mana yang masih tidak dimengerti.Sekali-sekali matanya melirik Jungkook yang tampak berbeda, dan Jungkook yang salah tingkah hanya menjadi semakin gugup.

 _Apa dia melihat bibirku?_

 _Kapan dia akan menciumku?_

Menit berlalu, menyisakan Jungkook yang sedang mengayunkan bibirnya kedepan bingung dengan contoh soal yang dihadapi. Tanpa menyadari Taehyung yang meliriknya sesekali.

"Bibirmu, kenapa?"

Jungkook membola.

 _OH- OH YUGYEOMMIE~ KAU YANG TERBAIK!_

"Bibirku, kenapa?" bermaksud menggoda, menggigit bibirnya.

"Bibirmu kering ya? seperti dioleskan madu, atau minyak? mengkilat sekali?"

 _Hah?_

 _Oh?_

 _Madu? Minyak?_

 _Mengkilat?_

 _Yugyeom JELEKKKK!~_

"Ah tidak- aneh ya-"

Jungkook langsung menggusak bibirnya kasar, ingin menghilangkan apapun yang melapisi bibirnya.

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas kecil.

 **.**

~ ** _Love Fighter!~_**

 ** _._**

.

Entahlah, hari ini tidak sebahagia kemarin. Jadi Jungkook dengan lesu meninggalkan Taehyung untuk pulang duluan. Pikirannya berkecamuk, kalimat Yugyeom membuatnya pusing.

 _Jika dia tidak tergoda juga, aku takut dia normal._

Apa iya Taehyung normal?

Taehyung menyukai wanita? Jungkook melirik kebawah, menghela napas melihat ia menggunakan celana, bukan rok.

Taehyung menyukai dada besar? Jungkook memegang dadanya, jelas tidak besar, menghela napas sekali lagi.

Apa menyerah saja?

 _Kenapa sekarang semua jadi lebih berat?_

 _Apa ini saatnya berhenti?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC!_

hehe- Jungkook suruh nyerah apa gimana? cemen amat y tapi Jungkook capek gengs, Tae terlalu dingin, sementara Kuki demen yang anget2 hmz:") Review gengs:v


	6. Chapter 6

Camping tinggal 4 hari lagi.

Dan Jungkook hanya ingin menyerah namun saat kenangan Taehyung membentaknya, Taehyung menghinanya, Taehyung yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya, Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Entah, ia masih mengingat sebulan tanpa malu ia mengejar pangerannya, bahkan terkesan seperti masochist yang semakin gila jika disakiti. Kenapa kemarin ia bisa kuat lalu sekarang, saat mendekati waktunya, ia malah ingin menyerah?

Apa memang dari awal ini sudah salah?

"Kookie~" Jungkook bahkan malas untuk melakukan apapun pagi ini, apalagi membalas sapaan penuh ceria dari kakak kelasnya yang paling tenar, Jung Hoseok yang merupakan ketua dari organisasi mading di sekolahnya. Organisasi yang cukup besar dengan setiap hari mengolah gosip yang ada.

"Kau sudah dengar? Tidak pasti belum dengar- karena ini eksklusif untukmu! Hanya untukmu, Jeon!" Jungkook hanya memutar kepalanya malas, kasihan kakak kelasnya sudah begini cerewet dan membuang tenaga.

"Hm hyung ada apa?"

"Nah! Sini-sini!" Hoseok meraih kepalanya, mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinganya. Membisikan sesuatu, dan bisikan tersebut berhasil membuat yang lebih muda membola dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Ini eksklusif kan! Bagaimana? Beritaku memang paling-"

"Kau-kau serius- hyung?" Entah kenapa rasanya sangat sakit, hatinya sesak luar biasa.

"Tentu saja!"

Dan Jungkook rasanya hanya ingin menyerah saja.

"Camping nanti ada acara api unggun kan? dan saat api unggun ada acara menari dan biasanya disitu kita akan menyatakan perasaan kita untuk seseorang! Dan kabarnya Taehyung- Pangeran kelas sebelahmu telah menerima ajakan dari wanita tercantik dari sekolah kita- Lisa untuk menari bersama!"

~Love Fighter!~

"Hari ini tidak usah mengajariku, aku lelah."

Jungkook menghela napas saat laporan terkirim didapatnya. Ia hanya tidak sanggup untuk bertemu Taehyung saat ini, jadi ia hanya bisa mengirimkan pesan. Pesan yang paling singkat yang pernah Jungkook kirim untuk Taehyung. Hati kecilnya berharap, agar Taehyung sedikit saja merasa aneh dengan pesan singkat yang dikirimnya, tapi gosip tentang Lisa sunbae dan Taehyung- hah, Lisa canti sekali dan Taehyung tampan. Ya, mereka cocok.

Hatinya kacau sekali.

Kepala mungilnya berkecamuk, bagaimana ia bisa kalah start untuk mengajak Taehyung berdansa sih?

Eh tapi mana mungkin aku berdansa dengannya, karena pasti aku akan berjalan dengan tangan dibawah.

Jungkook bahkan membolos hari ini, bersembunyi di ujung perpustakaan, menghindari siapa saja yang mungkin menegurnya dalam keadaan benar-benar kacau, apalagi Taehyung atau apalagi Lisa. Tapi-

"Oh- hai! Jung- Jeon Jungkook, ya?"

Bangsat, Jungkook mengumpat. Itu Lisa, kakak kelas tercantik dan termanis lalu pintar dalam segala hal dan jago dalam bermusik dan sangat ahli dalam bahasa inggris- dan dia adalah pasangan dansa dari Kim Taehyung dan- Sialan. Sialan. Sialan.

"Ya, sunbae? Kenapa disini?" Uh-oh kenapa disini? Apa pantas bertanya begitu pada senior?

"Ingin mencari referensi tentang berdansa!" Lisa tersenyum manis dan Jungkook ingin muntah.

"Kau, sedang apa? Membolos ya? Bagaimana mau pintar jika membolos Kookie-ah?" Lisa tertawa kecil, harusnya itu sangat manis bagi semua yang melihat.

Tapi- dasar sok cantik! Mentang-mentang sudah pintar lalu bisa menghina orang! Membolos? Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa bodoh? Dasar! Orang seperti ini tidak pantas untuk Taehyung-ku! Tentu saja itu ungkapan penuh kejujuran Jungkook yang terucap keras di dalam hati, ya tentu saja di dalam hati.

"Tidak sunbae, aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan." Tersenyum kecil, formalitas untuk senior.

"Sakit? Kenapa tidak ke UKS? Kau ini lucu sekali sih!" Dan- dan-dan hei! Lisa mencubit pipi Jungkook!

Dia- saingan terberatku- mencubit pipi yang mutlak- seharusnya- hanya boleh disentuh oleh Taehyungku- yang mutlak hanya boleh dicium Taehyungku! sunbae kurang ajar!

"Ah sunbae jangan cubit-cubit, sakit tau!" Jungkook sedikit ketus, guys!

"Ih habis kamu lucu sih!" Lisa tersenyum manis lagi.

Kamu? Kenapa perempuan sok cantik ini sangat sok akrab? Benar-benar tidak pantas untuk pangeranku!

"Kamu tau tidak? Camping nanti aku akan berdansa dengan Kim Taehyung! Aaaaa~ senangnyaaa!"

Ya, selamat bersenang-senang. Dan selamat berduka untukku!

"Aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya, aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya! Dan oh iya- kau kan dekat dengannya ya? Kau temannya kan? Apa dia cerita sesuatu? Pasti dia senang ya berdansa denganku?"

Kau pikir aku mau tau?

"Doakan aku semoga aku berhasil ya Kookie-ah! Dan oh iya- satu lagi tapi jangan bilang Taehyung ya!-"

Jungkook memutar bola mata saat seniornya itu mendekati telinganya dan berbisik-

"Aku akan mencium Taehyung saat dansa nanti!"

Dan Jungkook lemas.

TBC!

Halo! Saya apdet lagi, semoga masih ada yang nunggu ya! Ini gaakan lama lagi end, ga sampe 4 chap lg tapi gatau deh ehe. Maaf ya kalo ga panjang, gatau knp lg mau apdet segini, tp ff lain jg apdet soalnya ehe. Kenapa Lisa? Coz we gonna get it ma luv u can bet it on black we gon double the stack on them whuh!/ngerap/

Tetep review yaaa SiStah~


	7. Chapter 7

Cemburu itu menyakitkan.

Dan Jungkook menghela napas berat untuk ratusan kalinya pada hari ini.

Oh, ini 1 hari sebelum camping.

Dan pasangan dansa? Persetan dengan pasangan dansa, Kim Taehyung sudah ada yang punya. Benar-benar rasanya Jungkook harus berlatih berjalan dengan kaki diatas dan tangan dibawah. Apalagi fakta bahwa Lisa akan mencium Taehyung? Sumpah, Jungkook ingin bakar diri saja di api unggun nanti.

Sepanjang hari Jungkook selalu usaha untuk membolos, didukung dengan banyaknya jam kosong karena persiapan camping, dan selalu berusaha untuk tidak bertemu Taehyung.

Dan sekarang ia kembali, menaruh kepala mungilnya yang lesu di meja ujung perpustakaan.

"Jeon Jungkook, ya?" Suara laki-laki menginterupsinya, membuatnya mendongak melihat pria tampan dengan kulit tan yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Iya, aku Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook menjawab pelan, sempat terpesona dengan adanya pria yang tampan dengan rambut hitam legam menyapanya.

"Camping nanti-"

Tampan sekali senyumnya.

"-Mau pergi dansa denganku?"

~Love Fighter!~

Jungkook menelan ludahnya gugup.

Entah bagaimana dan jangan tanya kenapa, pria dengan kulit Tan itu ada di depan rumahnya, tersenyum dengan pakaian yang kasual dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, dan menyapanya lalu berkata "sudah siap tuan puteri?"

Ya, Jungkook pasti hanya frustasi waktu itu. Pikirannya bercabang antara Kim Taehyung atau Kim Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu? Ya pria yang kemarin siang mengajaknya untuk jadi pasangan dansa, dan ya Jungkook butuh pelampiasan, dan berakhir seperti ini.

Berangkat bersama Mingyu ke sekolah, menjemputnya menggunakan mobil agar bisa mengangkut banyak barang. Kim Taehyung? Tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupnya, karena lelaki yang berjalan disampingnya dan menjadi sorotan publik sudah terlalu bersinar. Murid baru katanya, tapi entahlah siapa peduli? Yang penting Jungkook dapat teman dansa, kan?

Dan, sial.

Itu Kim Taehyung.

Melihatnya dengan tatapan setajam elang, menatap lurus pada tasnya yang dibawakan oleh pemuda disampingnya.

Kim Taehyung, cemburu?

Jungkook tertawa kecil dengan pikiran konyolnya. Mana ada.

Jarak antara mereka semakin kecil, begitu juga dengan Jungkook yang terasa semakin menciut.

Langkah demi langkah yang terasa sangat dramatis dilaluinya, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah untuk menahan diri bertemu pandang dengan lelaki yang menatapnya tajam.

Bertahanlah, terakhir ini saja buat harga dirimu tinggi sedikit, Jeon.

Berulang kali diucapkannya dalam hati, menggigit bibirnya takut.

Dan ia berhasil, Jungkook berhasil melewati godaan terbesarnya.

Ayo panggil aku!

Langkahnya semakin pelan, tidak peduli tertinggal oleh 'teman baru'nya.

"Jeon." Akhirnya suara favoritnya menganugrahi telinganya. Jungkook menoleh semangat.

"Guru Oh memanggilmu." Hm, Guru Oh?

"Memang ada apa, Tae?" Bersikap lebih manis ya.

Mereka jadi barang sorotan, karena tidak lama ini adalah waktunya. Untuk tau, siapa yang menang dalam Love Fighter, dan Taehyung yang memanggil Jungkook duluan itu luar biasa.

"Kita sudah selesai."

Dan Taehyung pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang ambigu.

Kita sudah selesai? Mungkin yang dimaksud Taehyung adalah belajar eksklusif nya- ya kan?

Tapi kalimat ambigu itu mampu membuatnya berpikir lebih, mampu membuat hatinya teremas kecil. Apa yang sudah selesai? Apa ini tanda ia harus berjalan dengan tangan di bawah nanti malam? Apa itu berarti- Taehyung sudah jadi milik Lisa? Apa itu tandanya ia harus sungguhan menyerah?

"Jungkook? Ayo?"

Terima kasih, Kim Mingyu.

Telah menjadi pasangan dadakan untuk Jeon Jungkook yang siap siaga. Bahkan Jungkook harus menahan malu saat dilihat orang karena barang-barangnya dibawakan oleh Mingyu.

"Mingyu- aku bawa barangku sendiri ya? Aku tidak enak-"

"Ei, tidak, aku saja. Aku tau kau sedang sakit hati." Oh puji kerang ajaib, kapan Taehyung bisa sepeka Mingyu? Kapan?

"Aku tidak kok, aku biasa saja-" Mengembangkan senyum penuh paksa namun menjadi senyum kecil tulus saat Mingyu menatapnya lekat sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah siap berjalan dengan kaki di bawah? Hm?" Mereka berjalan beriringan, mengabaikan puluhan mata yang menatap mereka bingung, Jungkook ganti incaran?

"Huh~ entahlah, apa tidak bisa aku bayar saja? Eh tapi bayar ke siapa? Aku sendiri yang bodoh!" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kecil, pipinya merona mengingat kebodohan luar biasanya waktu itu.

"Tenang saja-

Kim Mingyu menghadang jalannya, menatapnya penuh pesona. Lalu tersenyum lagi, aduh senyumnya manis tapi tampan- tapi aduh, manisnya Kim Mingyu.

"-aku akan melindungimu!"

Wink.

Kedipan sialan!

TBC

Y wussup! Kim Mingyu pho sejati:"( tapi ganteng:"( tapi- gantengan Tae:) biarkan Jungkook memilih:)

REVIEW sygquhhh:)


	8. Chapter 8

Malam ini terasa kelam sekali.

Untuk Jeon Jungkook.

Yang saat ini sendirian menepi dari keramaian yang ada di api unggun. Acara api unggun belum dimulai secara resmi- masih sekitar 1 jam lagi, dan itu artinya 1 jam lagi ia akan berjalan dengan tangan di bawah, karena Taehyung- bahkan tidak dijumpainya sama sekali setelah kalimat ambigu yang membuatnya bingung.

Ia menepi di tepi danau, tangannya bermain air sesekali. Beruntung tempat kemahnya ini memiliki danau, ya ini sebagai tujuan utama saat nanti ia melihat Taehyung dan Lisa- berciuman- mungkin pilihan pertama adalah tenggelam- tidak, lebih tepatnya menenggelamkan diri.

Matanya menatap ke depan kosong, pikirannya bukan tentang bagaimana ia akan berjalan dengan tangan di bawah, satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah-

Apa ini saatnya menyerah?

"Jeon."

Oh, apa sebegini cinta sampai suaranya saja muncul sebagai halusinasiku?

"Jeon Jungkook."

Nah, suaranya yang menyebut namaku sempurna- itu hanya halusinasi.

Srek.

"ASTAGA!"

Byur.

Dan jangan salahkan Jungkook.

Yang terkejut- sungguh terkejut.

Sehingga ia tercebur ke danau.

Jangan tertawa, jangan bilang Jungkook idiot- karena sungguh, Jungkook kedinginan saat ini.

Jungkook mulai megap-megap. Danau tidak terlalu dalam di tepi namun tetap saja bajunya basah. Ia menepi, melihat sekitar.

Jadi apa benar? Taehyung yang datang tadi hanya ilusi?

Jungkook menghela napas berat.

Giginya bergemeletuk, kedinginan yang amat sangat. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil, namun orang yang dicinta bahkan tidak ada disisi.

Berpikir untuk kembali ke tenda, tapi dalam keadaan basah begini? Hanya akan membuat Mingyu khawatir, dan ia sedang malas untuk bertemu siapapun.

"Jungkook- keringkan badanmu, ini!"

Pluk.

Handuk baru jatuh di kepalanya.

Jadi ia menolehkan kepalanya dramatis- dan-

Taehyung yang ini asli atau tidak?

"Kenapa bengong? Cepat keringkan kepalamu dulu, kau menggigil begitu, aku ambilkan bajuku sebentar!"

Dan Taehyung pergi lagi, berlari dengan cepatnya, kenapa berlari cepat begitu?

Kenapa kau seolah peduli padaku?

Matanya menatap nanar handuk yang dipegangnya sekarang. Mulai mengelus rambutnya yang basah, dan berusaha menghangatkan diri.

Tapi Taehyung datang, dengan segelas- kopi hangat? Dan lipatan baju dan celana.

"Kau mau ganti disini? Atau dimana? Ganti bajumu dulu, lalu minum kopi ini agar hangat, adanya hanya kopi- jangan protes dan cepat ganti baju basahmu itu!" Bahkan Taehyung bisa berbicara sepanjang dan selebar ini? Taehyung bisa bersikap perhatian pada Jungkook?

Dan Jungkook menurut, mengganti pakaiannya cepat dengan Taehyung yang memunggunginya, kata Taehyung itu privasi.

Handuk itu melilit tubuh kedinginannya, namun hangat masih belum cukup untuk menghentikan gemeletuk giginya yang mengganggu keheningan.

"Apa masih dingin?" Taehyung bertanya pada Jungkook?

"Ya- sedikit." Bohong, padahal jari kakinya menekuk.

"Apa harus kupeluk?"

OH- APA INI?

"P-peluk?" Sial, suaranya bahkan bergetar.

"Tidak, gosok-gosokan telapak tanganmu saja nanti juga hangat." Taehyung menyahut datar, dan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang mengangguk gugup lalu menggosokkan telapak tangannya.

"Pria tadi, siapa namanya?"

Pria tadi?

"Yang mana?"

"Yang dengan bodoh mau saja membawakan barang-barangmu."

Apa-apaan? Taehyung kok seperti cemburu?

"Kim Mingyu? Temanku, anak baru."

"Oh."

Sudah? Oh saja? Sungguh?

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Siap untuk apa?"

"Berjalan dengan tangan di bawah?"

OH!

Jungkook meremas handuk kasar. Bibirnya ia gigit keras, air mata seperti ingin menetes. Jadi, Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk menyerah?

"Entahlah, siap tidak siap aku harus melakukannya kan? Hahaha." Tawa itu palsu, pikiran setelah ia menyerah nanti membayanginya. Tawa yang menahan air matanya jatuh.

"Jadi kau akan menyerah?" Taehyung bahkan masih menatap lurus ke depan, jadi bolehkan Jungkook menangis sekarang ini?

"Bukankah itu maumu?"

Taehyung menoleh, pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Ya, menyerahlah."

Dan Jungkook tidak menahannya lagi, satu tetes jatuh di pipinya. Dan ia membiarkan Taehyung melihatnya, ia membiarkan Taehyung melihat terlukanya ia.

Jungkook memalingkan wajah.

Jika yang ingin diperjuangkan tidak mau, maka perjuangannya cukup sampai disini saja.

Ya kan?

"Ya, aku akan menyerah."

Dan Jungkook berlari begitu saja dengan air mata yang tidak bisa ditahan. Setelah ini ia tidak bisa lagi mengganggu Taehyung, tidak bisa lagi membawakan bekal untuk Taehyung, tidak bisa lagi bermanja-manja untuk Taehyung, tidak bisa lagi mendengar bentakan Taehyung, tidak bisa lagi dihina dan dicaci oleh Taehyung, tidak bisa lagi mendapat perlakuan dingin Taehyung-

Setelah ini, Jungkook tidak bisa lagi bersama Taehyung.

Ia berlari, cepat dan terjatuh. Mengabaikan pandangan orang lain yang menatapnya bingung. Jungkook menangis kencang, kakinya terluka tersandung. Tapi ia menangis bukan karena darah yang mengalir, tapi karena hatinya yang terluka namun tidak berdarah, sakit tapi tidak berdarah.

"Hiks- kenapa-ke-napa ini sakit- sakit sekali- hiks-" tangannya memukul-mukul dadanya cepat, ingin rasa sesak itu hilang, ingin sakit itu hilang, ingin menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Ia terluka.

Tanpa sadar, bahwa lelaki itu masih disana, menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangan keras.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Y sudah ingin menuju chap akhir say! Tp kalo mau sad end jg gapaps:v Jungkook nangis, dan ada kalimat yg sungguh berkualitas disitu " sakit tapi ga berdarah" y lah jungkook kan anak hits men- wussup!

ReVIEW gengs!


	9. Chapter 9

"Jungkook, berdansa denganku, ya?"

Bahkan Jungkook tidak menatapnya, tidak menatap pada apapun, karena pandangannya kosong. Mingyu bingung total, Jungkook tiba-tiba begini? Ada apa?

"Kenapa?" Ia beralih bergerak menghadap Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu menghela napas berat.

"Apa yang kenapa?" Jungkook berdiri, menepuk celananya yang kotor sedikit. Masih dengan senyuman yang- terpaksa?

"Ayo, berdansa denganku." Kata Jungkook lembut.

Jungkook tersenyum manis untuknya, akhirnya. Namun Mingyu tau, ada yang salah.

Tangan Jungkook menangkap bahunya, mengajaknya berdiri lalu tangan lentik itu turun untuk menggenggam tangannya, masih sambil tersenyum dan mulai menggerakan badannya, berdansa.

"Hah, sepertinya mendung, ya?" Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya, sedangkan Mingyu masih menatap mata cantik yang kosong itu.

Rintik hujan turun.

Terdengar suara-suara kesal karena api unggun yang gagal pada camping kali ini. Namun berdansa tetap dilanjutkan.

"Api unggunnya mati? Yeay- haha jadi aku tidak perlu- a-aku tidak perlu mengelilingi a-api unggun kan, Mingyu?" Jungkook terisak kecil, menunduk dengan air hujan yang yang semakin deras. Tubuh itu kedinginan, dan terluka, Mingyu ingin memeluknya, menghangatkan hati yang terluka, walau tubuhnya basah kuyup juga.

"Hei, kau tidak akan begitu, nanti aku yang akan urus, tenang saja." Mingyu berusaha menghibur, tapi ia paling tau, ini tidak pernah cukup.

Bukan soal mengelilingi api unggunnya, tapi ini soal kegagalan.

Jungkook gagal, dan Jungkook menangis dihadapannya saat ini. Bersembunyi dalam derasnya hujan. Namun tubuhnya yang terisak tidak dapat berbohong.

Mingyu ingin berbahagia, tapi fakta yang menghantamnya saat ini adalah bahwa Jungkook sungguhan suka Kim Taehyung.

Hingga pemuda yang ia suka sebegini kecewa.

Tangannya terulur untuk menangkup dagu cantik itu, mengangkatnya sedikit untuk menemukan Jungkook yang terisak.

Jungkook tidak menatapnya, mata kosong itu menatap lurus kepada sesuatu dibelakangnya. Yang dipastikan bukan sesuatu yang baik, karena Jungkook malah semakin terisak.

Mingyu mengerti.

Maka ia memutar posisi mereka dengan menarik tubuh Jungkook lembut.

"Jangan dilihat, lihat aku saja, aku lebih tampan, tau."

Dan Jungkook terkekeh kecil.

Mingyu tersenyum. Hatinya lebih menghangat lagi ketika ia menangkap bibir itu mengucap 'terimakasih'

Hujan kali ini hangat sekali untuk Kim Mingyu.

Taehyung melihat mereka. Tepat di arah jam 12.

Jungkook dan Mingyu yang berdansa dalam hujan dengan romantisnya. Dan ia harus terperangkap disini dengan penyesalan bersama Lisa, perempuan yang tersenyum cantik didepannya.

Dan ia panas.

"Ehm-" -suara dari speaker menghentikan acara itu sejenak.

"Kurasa walau api unggunnya mati karena hujan, berdansa dapat dilanjutkan kan?-"

"-nah, maka- masih ingat dengan Love Fighter kita?-"

Matanya membulat. Ia pikir ini sudah selesai.

"-Jungkook dan Taehyung, yah dan dapat kita lihat bahwa Taehyung berdansa dengan wanita cantik disana-"

"-jadi, kurasa kita tau, bahwa pertunjukkan akan dimulai kan?"

Tidak tidak, bukan begini yang ia mau. Sudah cukup ia membuat Jungkook terluka, dan ini tidak perlu.

Ia lalu maju.

"Hei, kurasa itu tidak perlu karena api-"

"-hei, kurasa kau tidak perlu berucap apapun karena aku akan melakukannya-" suara lembut itu memotongnya.

"Tidak, kupikir itu tidak perlu karena aku merasa itu tidak perlu dilakukan lagipula api unggunnya mati dan aku tidak merasa keberatan kalau ia tidak melakukannya." Ia masih mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti Jungkook lebih jauh.

"Bisakah kau tidak bersikap baik denganku, Kim Taehyung?" Suara itu lemah dan menusuk, hanya Taehyung yang mampu mendengarnya.

"Jangan berikan harapan lagi, karena aku telah menyerah dan bersiap untuk melakukannya. Kembali pada wanita cantikmu dan nikmati pertunjukanku."

Kalimat itu menyakitnya, sakit sekali. Mereka bertatapan, dan Taehyung melihat tatapan kekecewaan yang terpancar dari mata cantik itu.

Jungkook telah menyerah.

Bukankah ia harusnya bahagia?

Jungkook mulai menurunkan satu tangannya.

Setelah ini ia benar-benar harus menyerah.

Tangannya turun satu persatu, mengambil posisi untuk berjalan dengan kaki diatas.

Matanya terpejam, sakitnya terasa sekali. Apalagi Taehyung didekatnya, menyaksikannya menyerah. Semua melihatnya, Jeon Jungkook akhirnya menyerah.

Matanya terbuka kembali, ia menarik napas berat dan menghembuskannya.

Ia menyerah.

Ia akan menyerah.

Kakinya mulai ia angkat-

Namun-

Sebuah tangan menarik tangannya.

Jungkook tidak mengerti.

Yang ia tahu, pertunjukkannya gagal, banyak suara-suara yang heran dalam suasana yang remang. Tangannya ditarik untuk berlari menjauhi kawasan camping.

Ia terus berlari menuju hutan yang kian gelap.

Berlari hingga menemukan titik terang disana. Dibawah cahaya bulan.

Dan ia berhenti, lalu setelah mendapat pencahayaan yang cukup, ia terkejut.

"Tae-Taehyung?"

Taehyung terengah dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Lalu, semua terasa aneh, namun indah, semua terasa lucu, namun bahagia.

Ketika Taehyung mendekat.

Ia dapat merasakan jari kurus itu menyentuh dagunya.

Kupu-kupu diperutnya berterbangan. Perasaan yang luar biasa menyelimutinya dalam.

Semakin dekat ia bisa melihat mata tajam itu terpejam. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya.

Dan bibir itu ada dibibirnya.

Taehyung menciumnya.

Ia bisa melihat mata itu terpejam.

Hatinya menghangat.

Lalu ia menyusul dengan memejamkan mata. Menikmati hangat yang dihantarkan pujaan hatinya lewat bibir yang mengecupnya lembut.

Jungkook tidak percaya. Ini seperti mimpi.

Ia jatuh cinta lagi kesekian kalinya.

Lagi, Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook!"

Langkahnya berhenti. Itu Jung Hoseok, tukang gosip.

"Wah selamat ya!"

Jungkook mengernyit.

"Apa?"

"Yah tidak perlu berpura-pura lugu! Kisseu-kisseu dibawah terang bulan! Ah kau hebat sekali!"

"A-apa kisseu?"

"Kau mau lihat bagaimana romantisnya? Ayo! Ih aku gemas sekaliiii~"

Tangannya ditarik menuju mading yang penuh orang.

"Hei-hei minggir artis kita muncul ingin melihat!"

Dan, _boom_.

Itu dia.

Yang kemarin bukan mimpi.

Taehyung sungguhan menciumnya.

Matanya terpejam, Taehyung juga.

Perlahan jarinya naik, menyentuh bibirnya.

First kiss-nya-

Adalah Kim Taehyung?

"WAAAAAAHHHH YAAMPUN TERNYATA YANG KEMARIN BUKAN MIMPI ASTAGAAAAA! AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA TUHAN! BIBIR- BI-BIBIR INI! UWAHHH YAAMPUN AKU HARUS PUNYA FOTO INI ASTAGAAAA! AAAAAH YANG KEMARIN BUKAN MIMPI! JEON JUNGKOOK KAU HEBAT SEKALI ASTAG-"

"Astaga kenapa kau berisik sekali."

Krik.

Suaranya ia hapal sekali. Itu suaranya- suara orang- manusia- makhluk hidup- yang menjadi- ciuman pertamanya- yang ternyata- bukan mimpi!

ITU KIM TAEHYUNG!- Begitu isi kepala Jeon Jungkook yang rasanya ingin berteriak.

"Tae? Eh- hai! Halo! Hehe-"

"Berisik sekali! Ini masih pagi- kenapa sih?"

"Umh, anu-"

"Anu- apa?"

"Anu itu loh- foto-"

"Foto anu?"

"E-eh bukan- maksudku-"

"Minggir kau lama-"

Tubuhnya digeser kasar. Jadi ciuman yang kemarin itu mimpi bukan sih? Kok Taehyung masih kasar padanya?

"AP-APA-APAAN INI HEI SIAPA YANG MEMAJANG INI! HEI INI MERUSAK REPUTASI- TIDAK INI PENCEMARAN NAMA BAIK! TIDAK- INI PELECEHAN! HEI TOLONG MUSNAHKAN INI SEGERA!"

Jungkook terkejut- terpelatuq- tertohoq dan tercyduck.

Kim Taehyung bisa bicara sepanjang itu? Serius?

"Err- kau tidak perlu berteriak Tae, bilang saja bila kau mau fotonya, aku masih punya banyak salinannya-"

"SIALAN JUNG HOSEOK!"

"Hei, sudahlah semua orang sudah lihat?!"

"Bisa-bisanya kau bicara begitu, Jeon? itu foto berciuman bodoh, bisa kau santai, hah?"

"Lagipula ini sudah tersebar di grup angkatan, tenang saja"- itu Jung Hoseok yang dengan tenang bicara- secara kasar, tidak tau diri.

"Sial kau!"

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi, sih? Sudah terlambat? Kan?" Heh lagipula Jungkook senang. Tentu saja ia senang sekali, tapi Taehyung masih kasar padanya dan ini membuatnya bingung.

"Hah, yasudah! Ayo!"

"Ayo- apa?"

"Ke kelas? Tidak mau bersama? Yasudah!"

"Eh- tunggu- tapi Tae-"

"Apa?"

"Anu- soal ciuman itu-"

"Tidak usah dibahas-"

"Bukan begitu-"

"Kenapa? Kau senang kan?"

"Tentu saja! Ehehe- maksudku- kita bagaimana- anu-"

"Aku menciummu, bagaimana apanya? Kau mau lagi?"

"Eh- haruskah?"

"Jeon, kau lucu sekali!"

Dan Jungkook terpaku, Taehyung tertawa disampingnya. Taehyung bahagia disampingnya. Ia bahkan hanya mampu terdiam menikmati ciptaan Tuhan yang indah ini.

"Hei- Jeon- Jeon?!"

"Iya?"

"Nanti- kita pulang- kita pulang bersama, bisa?"

Kau pikir apa bisa Jungkook menolak?

"TENTU! Tentu saja yaampun!"

Dan mereka tersenyum bersama. Jungkook bahagia sekali, ia tidak sia-sia. Perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Taehyung disampingnya sekarang, tersenyum bersamanya sekarang.

Ia sungguh bahagia.

.

.

.

Love Fighter? Succesed!

END.

FINALLY! end dgn tidak elitnya! Yg penting end nih ya wkwk. Di review, dihargain bikinnya pas belajar simulasi unbk nih rela2in ga belajar/boong wkwk.

TXU tuk segala review positifnya, buat yg selalu mereview ff aku, thankuuuu!

Aku ingin menularkan rasa baper ngebayangin dikisseu mas Teteku pada kalian semwah rakyatq:v dinikmatin, yha. Wkwk.

Tunggu bonus chapternya! Ketika Kim Taehyung berkunjung ke calon mertuanya! Ehehe! KEEP REVIEW N LOVE BTS!

Panjang bgt wkwk


End file.
